emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Fair Game (5th February 2008)
Plot Carrie informs Lexi of her plans to move to Canada with Scarlett, but Lexi has a plan to keep Scarlett – and her inheritance – in the village. Lexi pulls out all the stops to play on Scarlett's emotions and convince her to stay and ropes Daz into her plan to convince her. Scarlett falls for Lexi's plan and tells Carrie she wants to stay in the village. Carrie sadly agrees and she waves goodbye to Emmerdale. Jimmy is worried about Scarlett being left in Lexi's care as her guardian and trustee and reminds her that the family solicitors have the last say on who is Scarlett's trustee for her shares in the business. Lexi talks Carl into backing her as trustee by offering him some fun in the bedroom and he in turn convinces Jimmy. Val panics about doing the aerobatic stunt, but Diane forces her to go to the training session with Viv. By the time it comes to getting in the plane, Viv has also started to hyperventilate. Diane bravely steps forward with Bob and they take their place. Val then realises it's time for her operation, and is even more terrified! Also, Miles is shocked when Donald lets Nicola stand down as his nurse. Cast Regular cast *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Miles De Souza - Ayden Callaghan *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Shane Doyle - Paul McEwan *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson Guest cast *Nick Barrie - Sam Kane *Kevin Bowler - Paul Elsam *Cindy Bunton - Tiffany Chapman *Patrick Dunne - Craig Rogan *DI Beecham - James Masters *Aerobic Display Team - The Blades *Grand Hostess - Louise Mackintosh Locations *Brook Cottage - Lexi's room, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Café Hope - Café *Footbridge *Holdgate Farm - De Souza Enterprises office, dining room, hallway and driveway *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby *Emmerdale Exclusive Cleaning Services - Office *Val's Interiors - Factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Airfield - Hangar and runway *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Skies above Yorkshire *Hotten Police Station - Control room *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area Notes *Final appearance of Linda Lusardi as Carrie Nicholls. *The theme to the 1964 motion picture 633 Squadron composed by Ron Goodwin plays when Bob and Diane take part in the aerobatic stunt. Killing the Blues by Rowland Salley (cover by Robert Plant and Alison Krauss ) is also played. *Additional credits: Andy Offer OBE, Dave Slow, Andy Evans and Myles Garland (Pilots) *This one-hour episode, again with at title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,680,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title